This invention relates to an emulsion coagulant.
Various tire puncture sealants for repairing a punctured tire are proposed. Exemplary such tire puncture sealants include those prepared by blending a natural rubber latex with an emulsion of a tackifier resin and an antifreezing agent (see, for example, JP 2004-035867 A and JP 3210863 B), and those prepared by using a synthetic rubber latex such as acrylonitrile-butadiene rubber (NBR) latex or styrene-butadiene rubber (SBR) latex (see, for example, JP 2005-170973 A and JP 2001-62934 A).
In general, such tire puncture sealant is injected into a tire through an air-charging inlet of the tire and air is charged to a predetermined tire pressure, after which the car is driven to allow the tire puncture sealant to reach the puncture; and the compression and the shear generated during the tire rotation and contact of the tire with the ground cause the aggregation of the rubber particles in the tire to thereby seal the puncture and enable continuation of the driving.
In the case of the tire repaired with the tire puncture sealant, the tire contains the tire puncture sealant remaining in the tire in liquid state, and the tire is removed from the automobile in such condition. Therefore, after separating the rim from the tire, the tire puncture sealant remaining in the tire is collected, for example, in a bottle.
However, the recovered tire puncture sealant cannot be discarded without further treatment because the tire puncture sealant recovered generally contains an antifreezing agent such as ethylene glycol.